


Stars on the Beach

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Beaches, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, M/M, english names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person worth of Chazz's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokepam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepam/gifts).



> One of the first fics I wrote, kind of as a joke... But as it turns out, my GX references are not lost after all!

                There were not many trustworthy people at the Academy. They were all duel-crazed kids. Not one of them was worth his precious time. But then again... Who could be good enough for the Black Thunder to share his fried shrimps with?

  
                He had diligently followed Atticus' counselling on love. Or as the Blizzard Prince would say, “Lovely 101”. But to no avail. Anyway, his efforts were wasted on Alexis. There was no point in pursuing someone whose heart was set on someone else.

  
                Well, at least The Chazz was mature enough to understand this.

  
                As he bit down on the last piece of his seafood, something struck him. Atticus. He could by no means be qualified of childish. He always had his back. Those winks and poses had some... star quality about them. And stars should shine together, right?

  
                The only flaw that the black duellist would admit about himself was his tendency to develop interest about people a bit too fast for his own comfort. He had been burnt more than once in the past. But this time...

  
                Maybe the reason why Atticus fled from his fangirls was because he didn't like them. Not for the “fan” part of their species. But because they were girls?

  
                Chazz stood up, confident in his not-a-hundred-percent-sure-but-I-guess-I-can-do-anything-because-I'm-The-Chazz way, and washed his plates. As he was alone in his dorm, no one came in to clean, so it was his duty. He didn't dislike it so much anyway, even if he could never let the counters stay clean for too long. They were just too... white.

  
                He left his chambers behind and walked to the beach. There was no way the surfer would be anywhere else on such a fine evening. The moon was high up, round. Its glow made all the other stars disappear.

  
                But one was bathed in its light.

  
                Atticus turned around, shooting an exhausting look behind his shoulder. He instantly relaxed when he recognized his disciple and patted the sand next to him.

  
“I thought the girls were still following me.” The Blizzard Prince sighed with relief. “I'm glad it's you.”  
  
                A simple sentence that could mean so much more...

  
“Do you have a... 'Lovely 201' tutorial?” The black duellist asked out of the blue.

  
“I taught you everything I knew.” Atticus said, shaking his head with a smile.

  
“Everything in theory. There is no practice in your curriculum.”

  
                The star raised his eyebrows. Was Chazz implying what he thought he was? Did his disciple had finally caught up on the subtle hints his teacher has been laying there for him?

  
                He dared. He leaned down and kissed him, straight on the lips, a bit clumsily but with energy. The adrenaline rush was intense.

 

                But the best part had been when the surfer actually _answered_ his kiss. He lost no time in taking the lead, showing once again to his protege how that was done.

 

                But Chazz was a fast learner. Despite having his body overcome by new feelings and sensations, he managed to grasp the concept of kissing. His lips commanded dominance—and gained it.

 

                They were both out of breath when they finally parted.

  
“Oh, well, looks like the student has bested his master.” Atticus said with a smile. 

  
“The Chazz always delivers.” The Black Thunder replied in a snarky way.

  
                But they both knew his harsh tone was the complete opposite of what he was actually feeling.


End file.
